The proposed research is based on detailed light microscopic, ultrastructural and immunopathologic changes of the kidneys in human and experimental renal diseases. In human diseases, the morphologic findings in renal biopsy and nephrectomy specimens will be correlated with clinical and laboratory data in an attempt to gain insight in some pathogenetic mechanisms and obtain information that might be useful in the clinical management of these patients. Attention will be focused on problems related to lupus nephritis, crescenteric glomerulonephritis, focal glomerulosclerosis, myeloma kidney, renal vein thrombosis and renovascular hypertension. Experimental models of anti-GBM nephritis, "nil" disease, focal glomerulosclerosis, Bence Jones cast nephropathy and hypertension will be utilized in direct relation to some of the human studies in order to clarify specific problems of pathogenesis. Studies will continue on the induction of glomerular lesions by enzymes, vasoactive amines and other substances. In addition to standard pathology methods, special experimental and laboratory procedures will be used, with the assistance of several collaborators, particularly to determine the functional and clinical significance of strucutral lesions in both human and experimentally induced renal disease.